


Shizaya Smut Oneshot

by rosebud1214



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, biting kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 02:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebud1214/pseuds/rosebud1214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some slightly kinky shizaya smut. Biting is involved. It's kinda rough so be warned. Also, I type everything I post on my phone so I know the spacing is gonna be shit and I still don't know how to work this site very well so it's kind of a mess but ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shizaya Smut Oneshot

Shizuo heard a knock on his door. Who the fuck was here at this time of night? He opened the door and looked down, scowling at the sight of the informant standing in his doorway. 

"Why the hell are you here, flea. At this time of night anyway?" He asked. 

"Oh shizu-chan, I can't show up at my oldest and dearest friend's home uninvited? How rude" Izaya said, sliding past Shizuo into the apartment. "I just wanted to say hi. I don't have anything to do the rest of the night"

"Go spend it at your own house. I don't want you here" Shizuo grumbled, but shut the door anyway. 

"But my apartment is booooring. I'd rather spend my time with the monster of ikebukuro" Izaya replied and threw himself down across the entirety of Shizuo's couch.

"I'm not a fucking monster" he sighed. "If you're going to stay, stop taking up the whole goddamn couch so I can sit. Unless you want me to sit on you" 

"Oh I'd love for you to sit on me Shizu-chan!" Izaya pointed at his face. "Right here would be nice"

"Don't be a perv or I'll throttle you" Shizuo snapped, a bright red flush creeping up his neck. He pushed Izaya off the couch onto the floor. 

"Oo kinky" Izaya smirked. He crawled over to the blonde and began to lazily run his fingers up and down his thigh. "I'm into that stuff. Choking, biting, anything that leaves a mark. I'm sure you'd be great at it" 

Shizuo's face was bright red. He grabbed Izaya by the throat. 

"If you say one more fucking word I'll kill you" he threatened. 

"Oh no" Izaya forced out. "Your hands...leaving marks...definitely not arousing me"

Shizuo let go.

"Get out of my house" he said through clenched teeth. 

"Now now Shizu-chan" Izaya climbed into Shizuo's lap. "We both know you don't want that"

He grabbed Shizuo's chin and brought their faces closer. 

"However, you DO want this"

Izaya brushed his lips lightly against Shizuo's before pulling away. The blonde's entire body was stiff, refusing to move. Izaya brought his lips to the other's again, this time deeper and longer. Shizuo still didn't move. 

"Come on Shizuo, this won't be any fun for either of us if you don't move" Izaya complained. 

Suddenly, Izaya's head was slammed against the floor, arms pinned above his head while the larger man hovered above him. 

"Better?" Shizuo asked. 

"Much" Izaya replied, lifting his head up for another kiss. Shizuo complied, moving his head down to join the other. 

They kissed long and deep, tongues sliding together wetly. 

Izaya broke it and a thin trail of saliva still connected them. 

"Squeeze my wrists harder" he practically begged. "Leave bruises. Bruise the rest of me too. Make me bleed, make me hurt, fuck me senseless." 

The blonde complied.

He squeezed the other's wrists with just enough pressure to prevent the bones from cracking. His mouth made its way to Izaya's throat, biting his way down from his jaw to his collarbone. Once he got there, he bit down harder, sucking the soft pale skin and then smoothing it over with his tongue. Izaya moaned in pleasure. 

Shizuo stopped after leaving a trail of bruised bites across Izaya's collarbone.  
Izaya, needing more pleasure, rutted his hips up into the other's. Both men groaned as their erections slid against each other.  
"I want you to fuck me dry. I want it to hurt. Make me bleed, you monster" Izaya pleaded. 

"Are you sure?" Shizuo asked, though he was already tearing off Izaya's jeans.  
"Yes I'm sure" Izaya responded, fumbling at the other's pants, desperate for Shizuo inside him. 

Shizuo pulled Izaya into a kiss before rubbing a long finger along the rim of Izaya's hole, causing him to gasp.  
"Fuck, don't even prep me, I need you in me right now" he said breathlessly.  
Shizuo listened. 

He placed the tip of his cock against Izaya's asshole. 

"You sure about this?"

"Yes yes just do it already!"

Shizuo pushed the tip in slowly at first, but began pushing himself in faster. He buried himself inside Izaya before pulling out and thrusting back in again. 

Izaya cried out in pain and pleasure as Shizuo repeatedly slammed himself in and out. He felt himself begin to bleed but he didn't care, all he cared about was the pain, the sweet sweet pain he had never gotten from anyone else before. 

When Shizuo hit his prostate, Izaya was done. Thick hot cum shot from his twitching erection, splattering not only the furniture in Shizuo's apartment but Shizuo himself.  
Shizuo came not long after that, shooting his load inside Izaya and biting the other's shoulder to stifle his moans. 

Shizuo pulled out and only then did he notice the now pink liquid dripping from  
Izaya. 

"Oh shit, you actually ARE bleeding" he said, wide eyed. 

"That's what I wanted isn't it?" Izaya gasped out, breathing heavily and finally beginning to feel the pain from the various bites. 

"Shit, you ripped my shirt and clawed up my back" Shizuo said, attempting to look at the damage. 

Izaya didn't remember doing that or even having his arms released at all. 

"Shouldn't have kept the shirt on" the info broker said as he stood up. Pink liquid dribbling down his thigh as he gathered his pants and other bits of his clothing strewn about the room. 

"Aren't you even gonna clean yourself up first?" Shizuo asked. He sat on the ground as he watched Izaya gather his clothes. 

"Nope, I've got my own house to do that at" he said, pulling on his pants and shoes. 

"See ya later Shizu-chan" Izaya said as he walked out the door, leaving Shizuo speechless on the floor.


End file.
